nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Krit/Archive 1
__TOC__ Welcome The Krit, Welcome! Hello, and welcome to NWNWiki. Thank you for your contributions. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: ** *Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article **Naming conventions I hope you enjoy editing here! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, see the help pages, add a question to the Community Portal talk page or ask me on my Talk page. Again, welcome! -- Austicke 12:13, 19 Nov 2005 (PST) Epic class-restricted feats etc. Nice work with the feats categories. Kato 11:36, 30 May 2006 (PDT) Sysop The Krit, would you like to be a NWNWiki sysop? -- Alec Usticke 09:32, 30 June 2006 (PDT) Sure, I won't abuse the power much. :) I mean, that sounds good to me. If you're looking to get a certain number of sysops to help you out, don't forget that my participation tends to be sporadic. --The Krit 22:23, 2 July 2006 (PDT) :Great. Thanks for helping out, The Krit! -- Alec Usticke 09:32, 3 July 2006 (PDT) Others Thanks for cleaning up the mess that the spammers left here. Ld99 03:24, 29 January 2007 (PST) Impostor account spotted Hello. I am Jesse Viviano, a Wikipedia user, who noticed an impostor account here. The account User:MONGO, which you blocked, is most certainly an impostor from Encyclopedia Dramatica (ED), which sent many trolls here when User:Azer Red decided to create a user subpage at User:Azer Red/ED evidence page to host some diffs showing the abuse ED has caused to many important Wikipedians. The real MONGO at Wikipedia is a highly respected Wikipedian who used to be a great administrator until one day the huge amounts of abuse ED trolls have caused him to start habitually overreacting and caused him to misuse his administrator tools in a different situation, causing him to be relieved of his duties as an administrator. However, he is still a highly respected Wikipedian. He was not aware of Azer Red's subpage until I notified him on his talk page on Wikipedia on January 30, as his talk page at Wikipedia shows. Since the MONGO that vandalized this wiki arrived on January 29, this is proof that the MONGO here is an impostor and deserves an infinite block. I am not creating an account here, because my computer is too old to play NWN (an old 800MHz Dell Inspiron 8000 with a 32MB GeForce 2 Go), so I cannot really develop an interest in it. Jesse Viviano 66.57.56.199 14:11, 30 January 2007 (PST) *Nothing in the Azer Red user page has anything to do with NWN, I vote to Nuke/Ban him too. Far to much time has been spent cleaning up after this hoard of whelps. Temp banning for 1 day is to lenient IMHO. Bromium 14:17, 30 January 2007 (PST) *Another impostor deserving an infinite block that I spotted is User:Tony Sidaway. The real one is another highly respected user on Wikipedia. 66.57.56.199 14:47, 30 January 2007 (PST) ::I deleted some of these pages. Krit, did you ban all the offenders or do I need to go through all the logs? -- Alec Usticke 17:31, 30 January 2007 (PST) :::I only banned them for a day. I had just wanted to stop their activity so the cleanup could make progress, and I didn't want to do anything more extreme in case I messed up somehow. (It was my first time using the ban ability, and there was a lot to deal with, after all.) You should be able to find the offenders listed in the ban logs. Come to think of it, there was one IP address I did not ban. Kail undid the one edit by that addess, but since I couldn't personally verify the vandalism, I let that go. (I kept getting server errors whenever I tried to browse that page's history.) I'll see if I can track down that page and address. --The Krit 17:44, 30 January 2007 (PST) :::*Found it. Address 68.52.218.93, updated Ammunition blueprint category. Kail Pendragon reverted those edits, calling them vandalism. However, as a matter of principle (no offense Kail) I'm disinclined to ban someone because of what someone else says, and I get the Internal error page when I try to view the edits made by 68.52.218.93. On the other hand, if those edits are causing an internal error, they are most likely vandalism. --The Krit 18:08, 30 January 2007 (PST) :::*Correction. I found a way to view those edits and did a ban on that address. All the vandals are now listed in the ban logs. --The Krit 18:13, 30 January 2007 (PST) No offense taken Krit, that page IIRC was a 400kb page hence the difficulty in accessing it. It took me couple of minutes to access the edit page only and I too got internal error messages when trying from the history page. Kail Pendragon 07:42, 31 January 2007 (PST) ::::Thanks. Don't be shy about giving bans if they're warranted. If it's grievous vandalism, I'd recommend a permanent ban. (Of course, with dynamic IP addresses, they'll probably eventually return anyway, but a one day ban is too short.) Thanks for all your work with the cleanup. -- Alec Usticke 04:38, 31 January 2007 (PST) Misc Why did you remove the picture of the skeletal devourer and remove it's Undead Category? It is undead after all.Bromium 11:33, 20 March 2007 (PDT) * Oops. --The Krit 13:50, 20 March 2007 (PDT) Can you verify the latest true strike change. I am 95% sure it's wrong, just can't verify at work. Bromium 17:20, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Shelgarn's persistent blade spell school You asked why I thought SPB should be conjuration rather than evocation. No, the description is accurate, in that NWN assigns the evocation spell school. I suggested conjuration, as the spell conjures or summons the persistent blade. The evocation school deals with spells that deal direct damage, not indirect damage. This is in keeping with the PnP description of the spell schools. Sorry if that was an inappropriate suggestion for here though. spaceLem 17:59, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :You do have a good reason to think the spell should be conjuration, but in the end, that's just your opinion, not an official judgment. Presenting opinions as fact tends to lead to confusion. There may be a way to add that particular observation to the wiki, but the presentation needs to be right. --The Krit 20:13, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Vandalism at MERPUK article I want to thank you for the prompt intervention in the case with recent vandalism on MERPUK article. The vandal in question is a player who was banned recently, and is now trolling both here and on the corresponding NWVault entry for the gameworld. One particular issue with his vandalism here is this edit, in which he discloses identities of some DMs of the server. He reverted that part himself, but it still remains publicly accessible in the article history. On MERPUK, it is frowned upon revealing identities of DMs unless they chose to do so themselves, to avoid undesired attention (e.g. players bombarding DMs with requests when they are simply playing and not DMing). Obviously, NWNWiki has its own rules; however, I would still like to ask to remove this particular diff from the history, since it serves no other purpose other than griefing against the DMs. int19h 07:58, 11 September 2007 (UTC) *I think it's taken care of. --The Krit 16:30, 11 September 2007 (UTC) **Thank you one more time! int19h 17:30, 11 September 2007 (UTC) **Nice job, Krit! -- Alec Usticke 00:07, 12 September 2007 (UTC) moving redemption spells any suggestions on how to make this easier? : ) Duhwhat123 15:46, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Not at the moment. :( Maybe I'll come up with something in time. --The Krit 23:12, 18 November 2007 (UTC)